hive war
by Aumaan Predalien
Summary: anubis's hive goes to war after a new xenomorph is named one of a few stories
1. hive declares war

Its time you got you name young Xeno. The elders have decided your name will be prophet you are destined for great things. "Why is your name Anubis and why is your animal side named Aumaan." My name is Anubis because it was predetermined I am a mix of alien and predator and because when I was born the words "I can feel the cold hand of death and the end drawing near" echoed around the room. Aumaan got his name because of his desire to dominate and to destroy. Together when we are both addressed we are called Aumaan Anubis, we also respond to Aumaan or Anubis. Now go prophet let the rest of our hive greet you by your name.

*do you think he will last long.* No I don't think he will last very long aumaan. *He isn't worth training him by yourself.* I'm not training him his dad is.*Ok well I know war is coming so I must go prepare for It.* By all means go ahead and do so and ready yourself to kill prophet. *why?* He won't live through this war it was seen when he was born half way through the war we may have to kill him. *I see I will prepare for that.* Good.

Sound the horn and call a meeting it is time. Hive members the time has come. "What are you talking about?" It is time for war Xenos sharpen your claws, and predators pick up your weapons it's time for us to destroy an enemy hive. "We shall go to war and remove them from our lands, destroy their hive so they don't try it again." yes we will destroy them we will let their blood run down our tails and wrist blades! "HORRAH" To arms we march to war in two weeks time. *are we doing the right thing.* Yes we are aumaan. *I will have to trust your decision.* they tried to take my lover from me so they must pay for trying to them will pay with their live. *alright.* you think I'm insane don't you? *no* Sure they all say that. * You're not insane if you doing this to protect a loved one.* I know but prophet will come asking questions.*I know.* we will only tell him that this was going to happen anyway. If I'm wrong let mercy come and wash away what I've done. * Yes true but will it wash it away or not.* that's the mystery will it don't ruin it though if I die then I have lived a good life. *and so have i.*


	2. the first battle

We are ready every one going to war march out of the hive we will destroy them. "What about us the elders." Don't worry elder predator you and the others will be protected by those who are not going to war with us. "How many will be staying?" I don't know for sure. "Will you be leaving the eldest predator with us?" I won't stop him from coming with us it's his choice. We have spent enough time here all who are going with me to war exit the hive and get ready to march to the enemies hive. Aumaan it's time to go. *yes sir.* let's go everyone time to destroy this enemy hive. "Hurrah."

There is the enemy hive we will attack now while they don't know we are here. CHARGE! Let their blood soak your tails, and your wrist blades. "HURRAH" There they are they are going to fight back get ready. *let me fight please I hunger for bloodshed.* Alright. *everyone I am Aumaan and we will destroy the enemy* "you won't get past me" *want a bet kid* "yes I do" *I will rip your head out and crush it* "bring it" *this should be fun* (two minutes later) (snap) * I told you, now to crush it* "Aumaan help me" *our empress is in trouble Anubis!* "what? I'm taking back control" *yes sir* I must get to her out of the way worthless piece of shit. "Anubis I don't think I will make it" you will make it. I know you're wounded, you know I'm here to save you; I'm always here for you. Let me get you off the battle field and to the medics. "Ok" Aumaan get those marine in here with their orbital frames to help. *yes sir* where are they Aumaan. *there they are they just joined the fight*. You will be alright empress, I won't let you die. Elder can you heal her. "Yes I can." Heal her. "Yes sir" empress I will be back after I let aumaan kill the one who injured you. "Ok don't be very long" I won't be. Aumaan. *yes sir* Time to work together at 50% of our power. *our goal will be destruction of the enemies hive and all the enemies them self* Yes it will be our goal. *wont our rage make our hive members fight harder?* Yes it will. Time to kill them.

Anubis and Aumaan proceeded into battle decapitating and gruesomely killing all of the enemies. Hive members they are going to stay in their hive and we must tend to our wounded I want patrols of predators and Xenos constantly no stop only rest when you have been relived from duty. "Yes sir" Dismissed; now I must go check on my empress. "Your back. What happened?" we won the battle. "That's good what about the one who injured me" the one who injured you is a prisoner scheduled for execution tomorrow at sunrise I believe you will want to execute him? "Yes" ok they know you will be the one executing him. "How did they know our battle plan?" Prophet! 'What?" it was prophet he is the only one who knew the plans besides us he betrayed us! I will be back in a bit. "Ok" Aumaan find and kill prophet take the orbital frame and kill him I will connect you to the frame. *yes sir.* soaring high above the ground Aumaan finds prophet and engages him. *prophet you are going to die* "says you I can beat you" *want a bet* "sure" * I will rip out you head and spine and keep it as a trophies* 'bring it" *your one kid* (a few minutes later) * I win kid* "I know take my head then" *fine I will* (snap) *I told you I would take your head* Flying back to camp Aumaan contacts Anubis. "Aumaan is prophet dead?" * Yes and I ripped his head and spine out to keep as a trophy and a reminder to others about what happens when you betray us.* "good now get back to camp" *on my way.* let prophets story serve as a lesson if you betray us you will die we fight for the inside of their hive tomorrow. We will kill their queen. Now everyone who isn't on guard duty get some sleep for tomorrow wake up and relive the others at the time you are supposed to dismiss. Let's get some sleep aumaan. *yes sir.* empress get some sleep as well you will need it. "Ok as long as you are by my side I will sleep." Then sleep because I'm not leaving your side. "Good night Anubis" Good night Empress one question though when will I learn your name? "Whenever I chose to give it to you." Ok good night.


End file.
